Valvrave
The Valvraves are a group of powerful machines that were discovered at JIOR Module 77. "Valvrave" is an acronym for "VA'mpire 'L'ink 'V'essel 'R'une 'A'ctivate 'V'ital 'E'ngine''". Summary The Valvraves were created as part of the VVV Project, a development plan initiated by '''JIOR to create mobile super-weapons that could single-handedly destroy enemy fleets. It is the first humanoid weapon equipped with the "Primate Frame." It is currently unknown where the Valvrave technology originated from but what is known, however, is that the "[[RAVE Engine|'RAVE Engine']]" residing within each of the Valvraves are powered by Runes, an entirely different form of energy than those powering the mechs of ARUS and Dorssia. This power not only allows the Valvraves to move, but also powers their weapons and even serves as a propulsion system, manifesting in the form of Hard Afterglow. While Valvrave I and' Valvrave II '''are equipped with the RAVE engine, the other Valvrave units carry a Mirror RAVE engine, which are replicas of the original and are dependent on the original for power. The Valvraves are superior to conventional war machines in every sense, with the exception of very quick overheating as their only drawback. When a Valvrave is overheated, indicated by the heat meter reaching 100, all functions will stall until the Valvrave is sufficiently cooled. Without external heat-dissipating apparatuses, they can only be operated for minutes in intense combat, and made even shorter if the Valvrave takes severe punishment. Efforts are made to remedy the overheating problem, among them being the' Impact Boosters''' and the Ardor Grip, which has the additional effect of boosting offensive capabilities, which in turn ironically, relies on overheating the Valvrave. Heat absorbed is channeled to the heat cartridges which would then be ejected. 200 years later, a more effective and portable way of dissipating heat is developed in the form of water balls, where a near-overheating Valvrave burst them over its head and a flush of water rains down on the machine, cooling it entirely and turning down the heat meter to zero in a matter of seconds. The Valvraves each possess a special operating system in which anyone who enters a unit that does not have a pilot is shown the question "Do you resign as a human being?" on the interface screen. If the person in question answers "no" (or if the question is left unanswered) the Valvrave will not activate. In addition to becoming the pilot, the first person to answer "yes" will be transformed into a "Magius" and granted full Magius abilities, among them being phenomenal regenerative powers as well as the ability, coined as jacking, to transfer their consciousness into other people by biting their bare skin. Many see this as a contract of sorts. Valvrave I's OS features a unique guide program that shows a mysterious woman named Pino. While initial speculation suggests that a Valvrave can only be piloted by the first person contracted, seen in season 1 where an ARUS pilot being dissolved trying to take Valvrave I, this is dis-proven in season 2, where Haruto is shown to actually be the second person piloting Valvrave I. The injection does not turn an ordinary human being into a Magius, but instead initiates a Homo Sapien Novus, turning one into a full Magius. Thus, instead of being restricted to all but the first pilots, the use of Valvraves are restricted only to the Magius meaning that even a genuine Magius such as Cain can pilot a Valvrave without answering the question, bypassing the anti-theft and security systems. In the far future, the Valvraves and their pilots are known as the [[Golden Seven|'Golden Seven']]. Known Valvraves Armaments These are armaments consistent with all Valvraves. ;*Clear Fossil Emitters :On the ends of the wrist and on the back of the heels of the Valvrave are emitters made of a Clear Fossil cover and what appears to be heat sink fins underneath with their small edges protruding out of the outer edge of the emitter. While they serve as a Valvrave's primary means of propulsion they are also used to conjure Hard Afterglow for various offensive and defensive purposes, the color of which appears to be dependent on the color of the emitter and the color theme of the Valvrave itself. :An Impact Booster can attach to a Valvrave near one of these emitters to greatly enhance its capabilities, notably with manipulating Hard Afterglow allowing for ranged laser-like beams and even a powerful punching or kicking attack that uses the same superheated energy as the "Harakiri Blade". ;*Variable Vulcan :A pair of ranged, rapid-firing weapons installed in the head of a Valvrave and are useful for suppressing fire and attacking quickly at close-range. These are installed in the head of a Valvrave as a part of it's standard armaments. :The name implies that they have different settings for how they fire but this is not definitively seen in any source so far. ;*Fold Sickle :The are small, sickle-like melee weapons with a blade that appears to be made of Clear Fossil; these are stored and folded in a sheath on the sides of the torso when not in use and are a part of the standard armaments for a Valvrave. :These appear to be used as a slashing or piercing weapon. ;*Hand Ray :The is a small, anti-personnel laser weapon built into the back of both of a Valvrave's hands and are a part of its standard armaments. Special Features These are special features consistent with all Valvraves. ;*Hard Afterglow ;* RAVE Engine ;*VLC Polymer ;*Senses Nerves Trivia *The emblem on all of the Valvraves armor sections depicts a three-legged raven, the Yatagarasu. This may be a reference to the Valravn, a supernatural raven in Danish folklore. This motif is used as the design theme of the Impact Booster. *The Variable Vulcans of the Valvraves are very similar, in placement and how it functions, to the Vulcan Guns used by the Gundams of the Gundam Franchise, as first seen with the original RX-78-2 Gundam. Category:Valvrave Category:Combat Machines Category:Mecha Category:JIOR Category:New JIOR Category:Primate Frame Category:Golden Seven Category:Third Galactic Empire